Kifer Quik
Introduction Kifer is the swordsman and second mate of the Dice Pirates. However, he originally was a captain in the Marines but was sentenced to execution for disobedience and endangerment of the World Government. Fortunately, he was able to escape his captors and roam the world as a vigilante against the corrupt World Government. Even though he was regarded as a criminal, Dice asked him to join his crew. Appearance Kifer is the fourth tallest of the Dice Pirates, dwarfed only by Roddey, Common, and Luuger as well he is fairly muscular. He has chestnut brown hair that hangs in his face and bright green eyes. His attire before the timeskip primarily consisted of a white button down dress shirt underneath a black sports coat, with black dress slacks, black shoes, a black belt, where he holds his swords and three silver rings. One ring on his left ring finger, one on his right ring finger and the last on his right index finger. Also, prior to his joining the Dice Pirates, he wore a long red scarf over his head and face. However he has since abandoned that disguise. In the Pearl Island arc, Kifer wears a blue and white pinstiped button down shirt and grey cargo shorts. As well, he gains slip on shoes instead of his dress shoes and red tinted sunglasses. After the crew's reunion, Kifer is shown to have switched his sports jacket for a black pea coat, that he now wears with a tie, and his black shoes have changed to black boots. As well, he now wears an eyepatch over his right eye. Personality/Relationships Personality Despite his well dressed and good looks, Kifer is actually very unattentive and really despises fine details, believing them to be pointless and distract from the main objective. In fact, his lack of attention to details was great enough for him to not even finish repairing the crew's original ship after a heavy storm, resulting in the ship sinking once they docked. However, Kifer is also quick to point out faults in others. He finds laziness to be unforgivable, yet remains completely unaware of his own laid back attitude. Yet, in a battle, Kifer becomes a highly deadly combatant who places complete focus on the task at hand. ''Relationships'' Friends: Kifer has a strong bond with his crew. Like the others, he always looks out for their safety even though they all get on each others nerves at times. The best way to describe his respect for his friends is like a big brother. Any pain they feel he takes personally and will do anything to keep them safe. Enemies: If someone ever tries to hurt his nakama, Kifer will do everything in his power to defeat them. He has no sympathy for those who hurt the innocent or bully others. Marines: Despite being a former member, Kifer has a strong hatred for the Marines and believes they are corrupt. The mere mention of Kifer's name strikes fear into even the strongest of Captains and even a few Vice-Admirals. As a result, all Marine soldiers lower than Vice-Admiral have been ordered "Flee on Sight" orders if they should ever cross him. Powers/Abilities By far, Kifer is the second most powerful crew member. Being one of the strongest members, Kifer will usually fight the second strongest enemy, who is normally a swordsman. Even during his time with the Marines, Kifer was recognized as an extremely powerful combabtant and an obvious choice for promotion. After his two years of intense personal training, Kifer's grown vastly stronger than before. His new found power is first shown when he easily defeats a rookie Vice-Admiral with only one of his swords. Physical Strength Even without his swords, Kifer has monstrous amounts of physical strength. When he was a child he was able to push boulders around like pebbles and can now break a giants hand with minimal effort. His raw power is so great that when he began his training to enter the marines, he was the only one who could bust down a steel door with a single punch. While he does know how to control his strength, he has a habit of underestimating how much power he applies to his girp or punches, thus resulting in some dissapointing battles. After 2 years, it is shown that Kifer has gotten much stronger. Prior to his training Kifer was unable to damage a Pacifista, but now can destroy one with a single kick. Hand-To-Hand Combat If he is unable to us his swords, Kifer is highly versed in hand-to-hand combat. He has shown the ability to take on multiple foes at once and even stop a rampaging Giant with a few swift kicks. Kifer is one of the few crew members to challenge Common's raw physical abilities. Speed/Agility Kifer's powerful legs allow him to move at immense speeds. In fact, his speed amongst the crew is second only to Brigade's. While his top speed has never been measured, Kifer has been shown to easily out run rampaging rhino's, dodge bullets and even lightning. As well, he is the most agile and acrobatic of the crew. His incredible flexibility and agility allow him to take on any opponent with style. Endurance To match his immense strength, Kifer also has an amazing tolerance for pain. He has survived numerous bullets, swords and incredible amounts of physical wounds. His high pain threshold has even put him among the likes of Luffy and Zoro. One instance of his endurance was during his battle with Allastar, even after suffering a broken back and some broken ribs, Kifer was still able to fight with no hinderance. Another example was during his duel with Mr. Unsmiley from the Black Rabbit Corp. Kifer had lost massive amounts of blood, sustained a near fatal wound from Mr. Unsmiley's Cane Wolf and lost his right eye in the battle but still continued to fight. Swordsmanship Kifer is very highly skilled in Nitoryu and feared through out a large portion of the Marines for his proficientcy with blades. Similar to Zoro, he is able to take advantage of multiple styles of combat to make his own and is able to use the air itself as a weapon. Though best in his Nitoryu, Kifer still has excellent skills with a single sword and even impressive skills with three swords, though he feels three swords is to hectic for him to handle at this point. He was able to beat the assassins that had attacked the land of Sweet Wood with only one sword and defeat Snagg of the Drill Jaw Pirates with three swords, although he was rickity with this style from lack of practice. Though Kifer is highly ambidexsterous, he appears to perfer his right hand, as he keeps his swords on his left hip. Haki Kifer is proficient in both the Kenbunshoku and Busoshoku Haki styles. His first experience with Haki was during his battle with Allastar. Kifer was able to detect and counter Allastar's attack before it could be made, thus resulting in Allastar's defeat. However, he had no idea of what happened and merely counted it as pure luck. After the timeskip, Kifer's skill with Haki has grown greatly. While before, his fits of Haki would only come at times of desperation, Kifer is now able to control and use his Haki at will. Attacks (Pre Timeskip) *'Nitoryu: Shrapnel'-Kifer uses his twin katanas to make an X slash across his opponent. *'Ittoryu: Wolf Fang'-Kifer makes a single slash across his opponent. *'Final Feathers Dance: Shadow'-Kifer slashes his opponent multiple times in a split second. One of his strongest and quickest attacks. *'Ittoryu: God's Fist'-Kifer sends one air slice at his opponent. *'Nitoryu: Heaven's Punishment'-Kifer sends two air slices at his opponent. *'Nittoryu: Rapture Divide-'''Kifer spins his swords like a windmill and then slashes across his opponents. One of Kifer's strongest attacks. (Post Timeskip) *'Ittoryu: Razor Wolf Fang'''-Improved version of Ittoryu: Wolf Fang. Kifer shrouds his sword in Haki and slashes through his opponent. *'Nitoryu: Gongen Shrapnel'-Improved version of Nitoryu: Shrapnel. Kifer shrouds his swords with Haki and makes an X slash across his opponent. 'Angel Mode' First created during Kifer's battle with Mr. Unsmiley, Kifer gains two horizontal lines running down his eyes and one thin wing on his left shoulder blade. As well, his swords are shrouded in blue arura. In this form, Kifer's strength and speed is drastically increased. After his 2 years of training, Kifer is able to activate this form at will, unlike before where it would only act out of desperation. (Pre Timeskip) *'Nitoryu: Saw'- Kifer knocks his opponent up in the air, slashes them several times and then presses them back down. *'Nitoryu: Excalibur'-Kifer makes an enourmous aura around one of his swords and slashes his opponent. *'Nitoryu: Axel-' Spinning rapidlyin place, Kifer creates a swilrling vortex of blades. (Post Timeskip) Bounty # 85,000,000-Involvement with Dice D. Rool, defeating Snagg. # 160,000,000-Wreaking havoc on Slingo Island, Infiltrating Marine Base #4, destroying the Cacconea Family. # 240,000,000-Defeating Mr. Unsmiley, Involvement with Foggy D. Kong. # 320,000,000-Assualting Doflamingo, defeating Syraph Major Battles Pre Timeskip *Assassins on Sweet Wood (Won) *Mountain Bandits (Won) *Sgt. Donovan (Won) *Snagg of the Drill Jaw Fishmen Pt. 1 (Lost) *Snagg of the Drill Jaw Fishmen Pt. 2 (Won) *Budgreey (Won) *Allastar (Won) *Sonson J. Vorhees (Won) *Cheif Warrior Cakle (Won) *Severus (Won) *Gargosa Barno (Lost) *Seven (Lost) *Vice Don Cacconea Jr. (Won) *Pacifista (Interrupted) *Mr. Unsmiley Pt. 1 (Lost) *Mr. Unsmiley Pt. 2 (Won) *Foggy D. Kong (Lost) Post TImeskip *Rookie Vice Admiral (Won) * *Snagg (Won) * * *Donquixote Doflamingo (Interrupted) *Syraph (Won) Category:Pirate Category:Marine Category:Second Mate Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Human Category:Martial Artist Category:Male Category:Swordsmen Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User